I is for Igloo
by Annamaen
Summary: #1 Much to Naruto's annoyance, his sex-crazed lover has made a list of all the places he wants to have sex and has dubbed it The Sexual Alphabet. Mature, PWP. Graphic. SASUNARU.


Greetings all, I am Annamaen and welcome to the sexual alphabet!

This PWP will be a series so please, feel free to leave suggestions in your reviews for letters / things you'd like to see and I'll do my best to accommodate. I hope to get one up per week on the grounds that my lovely readers want more.

**WARNING:** This is rated M for a reason. Contains graphic sex between men and swearing.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This series plot however is all my brewing.

Please enjoy...

* * *

**I is for Igloo**

**Annamaen**

* * *

Shivering, and admittedly sulking because this had to be Sasuke's most _idiotic_ decision _ever_, Naruto glared at the youngest Uchiha just to make sure he knew how furious Naruto was with him.

How was _this_ relaxing? Naruto had agreed to the holidays to explore the world because, well, Sasuke had asked him too, and Naruto never thought he'd see anything outside of Konoha unless he was dragged somewhere for work. But the _Antarctic_? It was official: Sasuke was insane and, just to add insult to injury, thoroughly enjoying himself and smiling at Naruto's bubbling temper, driving the blonde mad!

"I'm _cold."_

Sasuke was on his phone, doing God knows what. "We are in an igloo," he answered simply.

Naruto growled angrily and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep whatever warmth his body had inside his t-shirt, two jumpers and huge, puffy (and orange, thank you) jacket. "I hate you," he grumbled.

Finally looking at his smaller lover, Sasuke chuckled. "Use your puppy fat," he said, returning his attention to his phone that remarkably had excellent reception way out in the middle of nowhere.

"_What?"_ snarled Naruto. "Did you just call me _fat?!"_

Sasuke smirked, not at all repentant for his comment. "You look like an orange," he nodded to the bright coat that Sasuke had brought prior to their vacation in the frozen part of the globe.

Naruto sputtered, livid.

"A very cute orange," the Uchiha added, replying to the last e-mail he'd gotten from Itachi.

Huffing but clearly defeated, Naruto tossed a packet of crisps at Sasuke's unguarded head and got into the sleeping bag, determined to pretend Sasuke wasn't there and that he was snuggled up at home, _warm_.

The knowledge that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep kept Naruto awake. He focused on the _tap, tap, tap_ of Sasuke's fingers on his very high-tech phone and scowled at nothing, wondering if it was possible for Sasuke to ever go on holiday without being constantly distracted by the work he was supposed to be taking a break from. Wasn't that the _point_ of all these vacations?

It took a minute, or maybe it was immediately, for Naruto to notice Sasuke had stopped typing.

Naruto shifted himself a little, curious but he was far too stubborn (and _way_ too pissed off) to roll over to actually look for his lover or ask what he was up to. For all the _very cute orange_ cared the rotten, obnoxiously rich git could freeze to death because Naruto absolutely _refused-_

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke chuckled, leaning over the lump in the sleeping bag until he could see Naruto.

Having been in love with Sasuke for ten years, in a relationship for six and living together for four, Naruto knew exactly what look he was getting and why Sasuke's hand was creeping to the zip of his coat. "No."

Sasuke tugged on the zipper nevertheless. "It'll warm you up," the raven pointed out, his voice low.

Naruto rolled away further, almost pressing his nose into the thick blanket keeping him and the ice apart, dislodging Sasuke's hand from his coat. "I'd freeze," he disagreed.

Even through his jeans, with leggins underneath, Naruto could feel how cold Sasuke's bare fingers were as he traced up from Naruto's knee, slipping under the coat, trailing over Naruto's groin. When the blonde gasped, Sasuke leant closer and sucked the lobe of his ear into his mouth, nibbling it lewdly just as Naruto liked, massaging Naruto's cock through the layers of clothing keeping his lover somewhat warm.

"I said no," Naruto repeated.

"It's on my list."

Naruto ripped himself away, spinning as much as he could to find Sasuke in only his jeans and thin, unbuttoned shirt and momentarily forgot what he was about to say. "This, _this,"_ he motioned around them. "Is on that list?" he demanded, incredulous.

Sasuke nodded, crawling onto the blanket. "I is for igloo," he intoned.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean you brought us all the way to the Antarctic for sex?!" he screeched, earlier anger rekindled and boiling hot. "You-you-"

Before able to find the right words (jerk, sex addict, psychopath being a few) Sasuke closed the gap between them and pressed Naruto down onto the blanket, forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto tried to argue, tried to shove Sasuke off of him, but the Uchiha was bigger and settled his weight so Naruto had no hope of budging him, merely making him accept his fate. The tongue invading his mouth was hot and, even though knowing he was playing into Sasuke's hands, Naruto latched onto Sasuke, ripping his own gloves off when his fingers couldn't twist into Sasuke's ebony hair.

They kissed as they always did at moments like this: animalistic, passionate, _desperate_ for more of each other as though it was always their clumsy first time.

"Ack! Cold!"

In a heartbeat the Uchiha was away from Naruto, nursing the certain bump on his head. "What the-"

Naruto idly wondered when Sasuke had gotten his coat open. "I said it's too cold! You and your stupid list aren't getting _anything," _he growled at Sasuke who glared at him, determined.

"We are having sex."

"I said no! What're you going to do, rape me?" Naruto snapped.

The glint in Sasuke's dark eyes made Naruto blanch and immediately recall every time he'd denied the Uchiha sex...which was apparently more important than becoming a criminal. "If I have to," he warned, moving back to Naruto with every intention of continuing where they left off.

Naruto grabbed the Uchiha by his biceps (shivering for an entirely new reason with how strong they were). "I-Isn't there another thing for I?" he tried.

Sasuke ignored him. "We're having sex," he repeated, pushing the orange coat further apart.

Hissing at the cold, the blonde felt himself land with a muffled _thud!_ back on the blanket with Sasuke once again on top of him, this time straddling his waist, licking a trail up Naruto's exposed throat, across his jaw and back to the reddened ear that made Naruto squirm.

A part of him, the silent part that he'd never share with Sasuke else he'd never walk properly again, was happy about how addicted Sasuke was to having sex with him. Sasuke had every opportunity to sleep with any man or woman (and got offers on a regular basis, much to Naruto's ire) but the Uchiha didn't, he waited and stated clearly, to anyone, that the only person he wanted was Naruto, had always been Naruto.

"Ouch! You bit me!" scolded Naruto.

"You weren't paying attention," returned Sasuke, staring down intently.

Naruto blushed and opened his mouth before closing it, smiling despite himself. "You're so childish," he accused and Sasuke's eyes narrowed, kissing the smile off of Naruto's smug looking face.

Even as he tried to twitch away, Sasuke's fingers fought their way under the two jumpers and t-shirt until he found Naruto's taut stomach, pushing the material up. Sasuke jumped from Naruto's mouth and attacked his stomach, kissing, licking and biting as his hand continued up, under the wool to pinch Naruto's always perfect, sensitive nipples making the blonde arch his back, crying out in surprised pleasure.

For almost ten minutes Sasuke carried on doing exactly the same thing and Naruto had tears in his eyes, a clear sign that he was lost and just as eager as Sasuke.

"I bet they're sore."

Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke's tongue, cold from the weather, soothed across his nipple, flicking the pebbled bud cruelly that was red and hypersensitive from all the abuse Sasuke liked to subject them to.

Sasuke unfastened the button of Naruto's jeans, sliding them down and off, kissing away any protest his small blonde made. He nipped at Naruto's hip bone, the right one, making Naruto mewl as he hooked his fingers over the band of both his leggins and boxers, tugging them down over his hips to his knees, watching Naruto's erection jump free.

"S-Sa-" he choked when Sasuke took his member into his mouth, surrounding him with cold heat. "Ah!"

With Naruto distracted, the Uchiha helped him completely out of his leggins, settling himself beside Naruto as he continued to suck Naruto off, never bored of the noises the blonde had stopped trying to hide from him.

Reaching behind himself he grabbed hold of the self heating lubricant he'd bought just for this trip (because no one wanted a frozen dick) and lifted Naruto's knee, spreading his legs so deliciously Sasuke regretted not having a camera and debated including that in the rest of his list. Sasuke squeezed lube onto his fingers and shoved his middle finger passed Naruto's puckered entrance, startling Naruto to the point that Sasuke had to lift his head up to cough.

"S-Sorry..." Naruto's eyes were glassy.

Sasuke loved to look at Naruto like this; so debauched and helpless to fight against him. It was by far the peak of Naruto's beauty.

He leaned back up to kiss Naruto as he rocked his middle finger back and forth, back and forth, swallowing Naruto's gasps and moans while adding another finger. It was disgusting really, how much please Sasuke took from just preparing Naruto, watching his fingers disappear into Naruto's opening body, torturing Naruto until he couldn't take anymore.

Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulder, rocking his own hips with the three fingers widening him. "Pl-please," he managed. "God _please_," he begged, tears dropping from his eyes, cold forgotten.

Sasuke grinned, the only time he ever really grinned.

Pulling his fingers out, Sasuke rubbed the lube over his cock, not bothering to do more than shove his jeans to his hips and Naruto watched him, his eyes glistening and needy.

Sasuke lifted the blonde's hips onto his thighs and positioned the head of his erection at Naruto's red entrance, pushing all the way inside with one thrust, groaning when he was fully seated. "Shit," he cursed.

"Move," Naruto gasped, his toes and fingers curled.

Obediently he did, working them both into a frenzy of wild lust that sated both of them.

Sasuke got to the point where he couldn't tell if Naruto was moving with him, too focused on the tight, burning coil in his gut that drove him mad, pounding into Naruto with all of his strength, gripping Naruto's hips so tight they'd bruise. And what a _sight_ Naruto made with his jumpers pushed under his chin, his arms still inside the giant coat and his mismatched socks bouncing, showing how rough Sasuke was being with his small lover, destroying him for anyone else.

"Ah! G-_God!"_ cried Naruto.

Sasuke grunted in response, listening as skin slapped sweat-soaked skin, ramming himself into Naruto's spot every time, fully aware of how Naruto liked it.

"I-I...cumming-"

Gripping the base of Naruto's cock, he heard the blonde shriek in frustration. "You wait...for me..." he snapped breathlessly because Naruto was so tight and the lube was so hot but the rest of him was cold.

Naruto writhed in pleasure, unable to think of anything but more, more, _more_.

Finally the coil got tighter and Sasuke went faster, certain that this was going to be a fucking _fantastic_ orgasm. Naruto squeezed harder and Sasuke cursed loudly, letting go of Naruto's swollen member so it could slap between them uncontrollably.

"C-Cumming!" warned Naruto.

Sasuke felt Naruto's body clench and heard him scream out the Uchiha's name and Sasuke, at the end of his control, shot his cum as deep into Naruto as he could, freezing his hips and tossing his head back to relish in the moment that he'd happily die from before sagging and slumping forward, on top of his gasping other half.

"Fuck," was his summary.

Naruto laughed breathlessly. "Yeah," he agreed. stroking Sasuke's sweat-caked shirt that he'd never taken off. "I'm _still_ cold," he pointed out without a shiver.

Sasuke chuckled quietly, placing a soft kiss on Naruto's swollen, cool lips. "Me too," he confessed.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sleep then we can get back to civilisation and central heating," the Uchiha said, burrowing his head between Naruto's neck and shoulder, tugging the sleeping bags over them, still inside Naruto.

* * *

After four hours of waiting to be rescued by the company that brought them to the igloo site and an hour getting back to real people and real heat, Naruto finally got a shower and yelled at Sasuke for not thinking about just _how_ Naruto was meant to cope in public without properly cleaning himself, and that igloo had to smell of sex.

With Sasuke now in the shower, Naruto frowned at Sasuke's phone, picking it up.

It was that stupid list!

And the smug, overly confident sex maniac had changed the round bullet point next to _I - Igloo _to a tick. Naruto growled and knew deleting the entire thing wouldn't matter because Sasuke had it on the computer at home and probably in other places Naruto couldn't hope to get his hands on.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Naruto opened the sudden message from Kakashi and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment,

_'1 down, 25 to go.'_

"SASUKE!"

* * *

Well, that's all here folks. I hope you enjoyed the show, please feel free to leave a review with a comment on places / things you'd like to see for the next 25 oneshots about our beloved Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki - all ideas used will be given credit, of course.

TTFN!

Annamaen


End file.
